wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Chiharu Hashimoto
Chiharu Hasimoto is the best friend of Noriko Ishikawa and younger sister of Tatsuya in the Wonderland series. She ends up being pulled into the Angel Project because she used to be an angel called F in a past life. Appearance and Personality Appearance Chiharu's black hair comes down to her shoulders, sometimes in pigtails. She has brown eyes and scars on her back where angel wings could go. Besides her Raira school uniform, Chiharu wears a dark shirt t-shirt with a red star on the chest with a short brown skirt. Personality Chiharu comes off as a bit wise beyond her years. This might be due to her dying and coming back to life in Waking Up in Wonderland. She also seems a bit jaded, but she does care about her friends and is really protective of Noriko. Back Story Chiharu's parents died when she was seven and Tatsuya was fourteen. It was their parents' wedding anniversary and their mother wanted something sweet from her favorite bakery. Their father told Tatsuya to put Chiharu to bed in time. After they went out the door, that was the last time the siblings would ever see their parents alive. The next morning, Chiharu and Tatsuya learned that their parents died in a traffic accident on their way home. As a result, Tatsuya raised his sister alone. F's Story Before Chiharu was born, she was an angel named F. Initially, she was a failed tadpole patient thought to be dead in 1991. When an orderly was going to burn the body, he was surprised to find her still alive. The orderly panicked and called Kitano and Etsuko for help. Kitano tried to beat her to death with a metal pipe, but she wouldn't die. After about four more times, F was kept in a cage in the basement of Chou Mori Institution until they could figure out what to do with her. She wasn't moving and her body was too weak, but she was still alive. Weeks later, an orderly was throwing out old scapels when she tripped and cut herself. The blood made F react. After Kitano lets her, she rushes forward and licked the blood drops that fell on the floor. Kitano and Etsuko began using her to get rid of bodies of failed tadpole patients. Eventually, F grew to hate her existence, body, and life. She decided to escape her body. After she left her body, she flew around the city for weeks and months. The sound of crying caught her attention. F flew down to see who it was. She finds Hashimoto-san sitting on a bench outside of a hospital, crying. F asked her what was wrong and the woman told her that she had a miscarriage. So moved by her misery, F offered to be her child. At first, Hashimoto-san was taken-aback by this, but agreed. F ended up following the woman and her family around, getting to know them. On November sixth, F entered Hashimoto-san's body while she and her husband were having sex. The former angel spent nine months in her mother's womb until she was born as Chiharu. When she was reborn as a human, she lost all of her memories of her former self. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Chiharu gets into an argument with Tatsuya over plans for a dinner to meet a suitor. When she loses the signal to an old-style radio she was playing earlier, she decides to go out for a walk to get away from her brother's controlling behavior. Chiharu winds up at Kinko Sekai Apartments and climbs to the rooftop. While alone in her thoughts, she hears someone whisper, "Akuma ga watashi o shutoku sa sete wa ikenai" (Don't let the devil with me). Before she knew, Chiharu fell from the roof and landed in the grass below with her eyes open. As a result, Chiharu's soul floated over her body and couldn't figure out why. She tried to call for help, but no one could hear her because she was a ghost. Chiharu finally returned to her body once it was taken to a morgue. For a month, she wandered the streets of Ikebukuro invisible. She saw Celty riding around. Chiharu had grown used to her solitude until she saw Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri in Russia Sushi. She knew that reality returned when Mikado saw her standing outside. Sometime later, Chiharu confirms to Mikado that she was still alive in Russia Sushi and told him what happened to her in the last month. In the season finale, Chiharu asks Noriko if she's having dreams again and tries to calm her down. Distorted Wonderland Chiharu is seen with Noriko, Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri studying at Noriko's apartment. Noriko complained about Yuki going through her things. Later on, the childern go to Russia Sushi for dinner. She later tries to calm down Mikado when different memories flood Mikado's head after two boys break a doll in Russia Sushi. Wonderland Carnival A freshman girl named Ringo tries to befriend Mikado, Masaomi, Anri, Chiharu, and Noriko out of the blue. At first, the older students find her a little off-putting and brush her off. Later, Chiharu comes home to find a red sports car parked in the parking lot of the apartment complex. Agitated, she storms into her apartment finds Mizuho sitting on the couch, waiting for Tatsuya to return. They get into a short exchange of harsh words before Chiharu gets a phone call that sends her rushing out the door. Soon, Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu all grow close to Ringo and end up at her house every afternoon for tea and sweets. However, they can't exactly figure out why. Chiharu suspects that something is off about Ringo, but isn't quite sure that she's right or not. Things start to unravel when Ringo takes the girls to meet her younger brother. Their young friend leads them down to the hospital basement to meet Fuyuki and ends up being beheaded by a giant caterpillar monster. The girls run away as a result. Happy Wonderland Chiharu along with her friends begin remembering different events that happened to them, but they cannot tell if these memories are fake or real. It started with an e-mail titled, "Check this out!" The message, "April is the cruellest month, breeding", became the catalyst for this latest puzzle. Junko starts to toy with Chiharu and her friends with mind games. Meanwhile, Chiharu thinks about the scars on her back. She remembers her mother calling her "her little miracle" when she asked about them. She also started remembering talking to a woman sitting on a bench near a hospital. Only, Chiharu saw herself floating above. Later, Mikado sends her a memory card with a video clip of a naked, dazed out girl chained to a wall. As watched a doctor give a status update about the girl in the video, she noticed that the girl looked just like her. Just before that, Chiharu remembered the night her parents died. Five days before Christmas, Etsuko's Mnemosyne draws out memories about the girl in the video, F, and her soul escaping her body in order to run away from Chou Mori Institution. Deep Blue Wonderland Chiharu meets up with Anri and Noriko with a bucket of KFC in her hands. She asks them what Masaomi called them over to Mikado's apartment asking them to bring to food with them for, but the other two girls didn't have any answers. Chiharu, Anri, and Noriko make it to Mikado's apartment to be greeted by Masaomi at the door. He tells them that this is a Christmas party and shoved them inside. Days earlier, Chiharu tries to look up what hospital she remember seeing her mother crying. She quizzes Tatsuya about all that he knows and confirms there was a miscarried child before her. He asks why Chiharu is so interested in it, but she gets a strange e-mail instead of answering. When she opens it, she clicks on a link that a plays a violin over a dubstep song. Chiharu begins to remember seeing a woman trapped in a cage while another woman was on the outside filling out paperwork while listening to classical violin music and tuning out the howling of other caged up beings. Then she feeds the caged woman human flesh and blood. All of this makes Chiharu get up and walk out of the living room in a daze. Wonderland Chaos Chiharu is seen going to school with Mikado, Masaomi, Anri, and Noriko. In "Chiharu", she starts having disturbing visions of dismembered body parts and her eating flesh and blood. She's started to smell blood in real life and hasn't felt like eating much either. Masaomi asks her what's wrong and she tries to tell him, but not give him too much details. The visions are starting to keep her from sleeping. Chiharu stares at herself in the bathroom mirror and stares to herself that it will not get her. Caged Wonderland Chiharu's headaches are getting worse and she's not sleeping well either. She feels that her room is closing in on her and alternates between hot and cold with her sheets. Chiharu also still smells blood. Masaomi sees her suffering in class and suggests that she should see a doctor. At first, she refuses because she thinks he means Junko. But he tells her to her doctor. So, Chiharu goes to see her doctor, Shizumu-sensei, the next day. What she doesn't know is that Junko influenced and blackmailed him into giving his patient one of her tonics to further Project Angel. Chiharu accepts the small bottle and goes to get her blood drawn. When she goes home, she takes the tonic and passes out on the bed. When she wakes up the next morning, Chiharu feels better, but realizes that it is six in the morning and that she has to get ready for school. The medication is starting to have a worse effect on Chiharu. She's starting to feel sicker and more tired. Her friends start to notice, but she won't stop taking the medication because it helps her sleep. Shizumu-sensei calls and tells her that her blood work is fine. When Chiharu complains about the problems that's she's happening, he reluctantly tells her to keep taking the medication. Chiharu agrees, albeit reluctantly as well. Tatsuya notices something wrong and tells her to stop taking it. She says that she will. But when Chiharu goes to pour it, she doesn't do it. By "Blackout", the symptoms grew worse and Tatsuya takes notices and asks her if she's still taking the medicine. He tells her not to lie to him. She tells him that she doesn't feel well. Later, Nobuyuki Ito and his mother come down to Ikebukuro for a visit at Tatsuya's request. Chiharu gets dressed up and goes out to spend the day with Nobuyuki. Everything goes well until she is attacked by Yui Takase's dog, Subaru. Yui treats the wound with anti-bacterial spray and bandages and leaves. Moments later, Chiharu collapses on the street. She ends up in the hospital where her condition gets worse. In "Rite of Spring", she escapes the hospital because she thinks they are trying to kill her. The nurse Joe Brooker tries to stop her by tackling her to the ground, but Chiharu bites her and pushes her off. Chiharu wanders the streets as her condition gets worse. She starts to see hallucinations along the way. It comes to a head when Junko tracks her down with the last does of Biddy Early. They fight, but the nurse gets the upper hand and injects the drug into Chiharu's heart. The girl goes limp as the nurse leaves. Later on, Mikado and Masaomi find her. Mikado smells the changes happening to Chiharu's body and asks what did they do to her. Chiharu begs for the boys to kill her to stop the changes. Mikado and Masaomi refuse and tell her that they will help her no matter what. She asks them to take her home and not back to the hospital. The boys agree and take her home. Tatsuya goes along with it and outs her to bed. In the morning, Junko calls mocking her and tells her that she will need to feed soon and human food won't cut it. Human-turned angel starts to feel serious pains in her stomach. Chiharu tries to eat human food, but her body rejects it, making her sick. All while the pains in her stomach get worse. Mikado and Masaomi visit her to ask her about old memories that she is having and to see if there is a box just like the one Mikado said. Chiharu reveals that she has trimmers in her hands. She calls it her "hand trick" and lists all of the symptoms of being reverted to being an angel. It doesn't help that Junko keeps taunting her about feeding. The nurse added that Mikado and Masaomi are not on the menu. Chiharu really starts to feel the hunger pains getting worse. Junko reminds her that she will have no choice but to feed soon, but the angel refuses to do it. Another exchange with the nurse leads her to chuck her phone across the room. She is even disgusted when Junko calls herself her mother. In the season finale, Chiharu joins Mikado and his friends in the search for Seiji Yagiri. Mikado isn't too keen on this idea, but she begs him because she is about to lose her mind. She just wants something to do. Masaomi asks if she is okay. Chiharu shakes her head. When Kyohei Kadota gets cut in the arm, she finally snaps and ends up licking up the blood off of the ground, completing her regression. The Month of No Gods Chiharu struggles with her hunger. Mikado and Masaomi took her house. Tatsuya has her tied up in her room. Later, Mizuo sees her looking dissolved on the floor. Devil's Wonderland Chiharu was carried home by Mikado and Masaomi after she reverted from licking up Kadota's blood off of the ground. She's still fighting to still stay human but by the end of "Angels", Chiharu has gone missing. Mikado and Masaomi go out to find her. When they found the angel, they managed to get her back home. Chiharu ends up under the care of Shinra and his father. Relationships Tatsuya Hashimoto Main Article: Tatsuya Hashimoto Tatsuya is Chiharu's older brother. Before the death of their parents, the siblings used to get along. Now, Chiharu sees him as controlling as he tries to marry her off in an arranged marriage after she graduates high school. But, Tatsuya will rise above and protect her as proved when she got addicted to Biddy Early. Noriko Ishikawa Main Article: Noriko Ishikawa Chiharu is Noriko's best friend. She is really protective of her friend. Just like the Raira Trio, Chiharu has witnessed Noriko break down and is fighting to keep her together. In fact, she made the list of people of who their circle should keep Noriko away from: Junko, Izaya, and Kitano. Though, Chiharu seems to know more about what's happening to Noriko than she lets on. Mikado Ryugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado and Chiharu are good friends. He was the first one to notice her again after she came back from the dead. At first, he thinks that she is a ghost. When Chiharu proves that she is real, she warns Mikado with the words, "Don't let the devil get me." When he starts to get back some of his memories in Distorted Lullaby, Chiharu tells him to ignore them because they were false memories. He tried to keep what was going on with him a secret, but now that she's been turned back into an angel, he has no choice but to let her into the dark truth. Masaomi Kida Main Article: Masaomi Kida Masaomi is another friend of Chiharu's. Like with Anri and Noriko, he playfully flirts with her. Chiharu just brushes it off and carries on. Masaomi did show concern when she started getting sick in her homeroom class. Anri Sonohara Main Article: Anri Sonohara Chiharu and Anri are also friends. They both share concern about Noriko's well-being. Junko Nakahara Main Article: Junko Nakahara Chiharu distrusts Junko and with good reason. In fact, the two of them will trade bitter wit and snarky comments towards each other when no one else is around. Things grew worse when Junko reverted her back into an angel. Now, the nurse calls and taunts her. Junko even calls herself "mother" to Chiharu just to rub salt in the wound. Mizuho Main Article: Mizuho Mizuho and Chiharu don't really get along. In fact, Chiharu has tried to call the police on her when she found her waiting for Tatsuya in their apartment. Ringo Main Article: Ringo Chiharu, Noriko, Anri are at first put off by Ringo's enthusiasm to befriend them and the boys at first. Pretty soon, the girls end up befriending the freshman girl. Ringo even invites them over for tea and sweets after school. However, she is killed when she tries to introduce the girls to her younger brother. Afterwards, nobody but Chiharu, Noriko, and Anri remembers Ringo. Trivia * Chiharu's inspiration comes actress Yui Ichikawa's character, Chiharu in the movies, Ju-On: The Grudge and Ju-On: The Grudge 2. Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Angel Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Chou Mori Patients